The present invention relates to a remote controller for an air-conditioning apparatus having the function of detecting temperatures.
In general, the indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus has a remote controller which controls various operations of the apparatus including its run/halt control and which also performs initial setting of the apparatus.
Some recent remote controllers, which are closer to the users than the indoor units are, include a temperature sensor such as a thermistor. These remote controllers have a temperature control feature which achieves a target temperature set in advance, based on the room temperature detected by the temperature sensor.
Such a prior art remote controller having the temperature control feature is provided with a temperature sensor such as a thermistor at one end of the circuit board like a printed board stored inside the remote controller case. The remote controller case has an opening grille for room air intake at the position corresponding to the temperature sensor. The temperature of the room is detected by introducing the room air whose temperature is to be controlled to the temperature sensor through the slit of the opening grille.
However, the circuit board in the remote controller case is provided with heat-producing electric components including coil members such as mains coils, resistance, and IC, so that the remote controller case is likely to get warm inside. This heat acts on the temperature sensor, possibly preventing it from detecting the accurate temperature of the room.
This problem could be ignored when the area in the room to be air-conditioned by the air-conditioner (indoor unit) is in a good correspondence with the position where the remote controller is installed so that the air of the area can be smoothly introduced to the opening grille for air intake of the remote controller.
However, if the air around the remote controller is poorly circulated due to the structure or environmental conditions of the room in which the air-conditioning apparatus (indoor unit) is installed, it often happens that the air of the area to be air-conditioned fails to act on the temperature sensor properly. In this case, the temperature control operation by the remote controller (hereinafter referred to as a remote control operation) which is an expected feature of the remote controller fails to achieve comfortableness.
The present invention has been contrived to solve this problem, and has an object of providing a remote controller for air-conditioning apparatus which can perform proper temperature control.
To be more specific, the present invention makes it possible that at the time of installment of the air-conditioning apparatus, the output data of the temperature sensor is set in such a manner as to be decreased by a predetermined degree of temperature as necessary in accordance with the installing environment of the air-conditioning apparatus. This can solve the problem that the temperature sensor detects temperatures higher than the actual temperatures of the room. As a result, a proper remote control operation can be realized after the installment of the air-conditioning apparatus.
The present invention is provided with the following problem-solving means in order to achieve the above-mentioned object.
(1) First Invention
This invention is a remote controller for an air-conditioning apparatus comprising: a remote controller case 1 having an opening for air intake 5; a circuit board 10 having a temperature detection circuit stored in said remote controller case 1; and a temperature sensor 26 provided in said circuit board 10 in such a manner as to correspond to said opening for air intake 5. The invention further comprises: a temperature sensor output data correction means 43 for correcting output data of said temperature sensor 26; and a temperature data correction setting means for determining whether or not to operate said temperature sensor output data correction means (43).
In the above structure, at the time of installment of the air-conditioning apparatus, the temperature data correction setting means so sets the temperature sensor output data correction means 43 on the scene as to operate in accordance with the installing environment. When this setting is done, in the subsequent remote control operation, the output data of the temperature sensor 26 are continually corrected by the temperature sensor output data correction means 43 to be read into the microcomputer as appropriate temperatures.
Consequently, when the user uses the remote controller, the detected temperatures are automatically corrected to have appropriate temperatures in accordance with the circulation levels of the air in the installing environment of the air-conditioning apparatus. As a result, it becomes possible to realize comfortableness expected from the temperature control by the remote controller.
(2) Second Invention
In this invention, said temperature sensor output data correction means 43 is so structured as to correct said output data of said temperature sensor 26 in such a manner as to lower said output data by a predetermined degree of temperature.
In the above structure, at the time of installment of the air-conditioning apparatus, the temperature data correction setting means so sets the temperature sensor output data correction means 43 on the scene as to operate in accordance with the installing environment. When this setting is done, in the subsequent remote control operation, the output data of the temperature sensor 26 are continually corrected by the temperature sensor output data correction means 43 to have temperatures lowered by predetermined degrees. As a result, the output data are read into the microcomputer as the temperatures lowered by the predetermined degrees.
Consequently, when the user uses the remote controller, the detected temperatures are automatically corrected to have appropriate temperatures in accordance with the circulation levels of the air in the installing environment of the air-conditioning apparatus. As a result, it becomes possible to realize comfortableness expected from the temperature control by the remote controller.
(3) Third Invention
In this invention, said temperature data correction setting means is composed of a jumper wire 24 provided on said circuit board 10 in such a manner as to correspond to said temperature sensor 26, and is so structured as to operate said temperature sensor output data correction means 43 based on a cut of said jumper wire 24.
In the above structure, at the time of installment of the air-conditioning apparatus, the jumper wire 24 is cut on the scene in accordance with the installing environment. When this cutting is done, in the subsequent remote control operation, the output data of the temperature sensor 26 are continually corrected by the temperature sensor output data correction means 43. For example, the output data are read into the microcomputer as temperatures lowered by predetermined degrees.
Consequently, when the user uses the remote controller, the detected temperatures are automatically corrected to have appropriate temperatures in accordance with the circulation levels of the air in the installing environment of the air-conditioning apparatus. As a result, it becomes possible to realize comfortableness expected from the temperature control by the remote controller.
(4) Fourth Invention
In this invention 4, said temperature data correction setting means is composed of a switch provided on said circuit board 10 in such a manner as to correspond to said temperature sensor 26, and operates said temperature sensor output data correction means 43 based on an ON condition of said switch.
In the above structure, at the time of installment of the air-conditioning apparatus, on the scene the switch is turned on in accordance with the installing environment. When the switch is in the ON position, in the subsequent remote control operation, the output data of the temperature sensor 26 are continually corrected by the temperature sensor output data correction means 43. For example, the output data are read into the microcomputer as temperatures lowered by predetermined degrees.
Consequently, when the user uses the remote controller, the detected temperatures are automatically corrected to have appropriate temperatures in accordance with the circulation levels of the air in the installing environment of the air-conditioning apparatus. As a result, it becomes possible to realize comfortableness expected from the temperature control by the remote controller.
As a result of these described above, according to the remote controller for air-conditioning apparatus of the present invention, comfortableness expected from the temperature control by the remote controller can be realized regardless of the positions of the air-conditioning apparatus and remote controller and the circulation of the air between them.